Parting Words
by begodeluxe
Summary: Semua yang eksis pasti berpasang-pasangan. Dan semua yang berpasang-pasangan itu, pasti tercipta karena suatu alasan. / one-sided!EruRi, implisit RiRen. Modified canon.


**Parting Words**

Sebuah perpisahan ada untuk mengingatkan manusia bahwa mereka adalah makhluk sosial yang saling membutuhkan. Penyesalan ada untuk membuat manusia mengerti pentingnya berpikir sebelum bertindak. Dan cinta ada untuk menjembatani perpisahan dan penyesalan dengan pertemuan dan kepuasan. Sedih dan senang adalah dua sisi koin bernama kehidupan yang satu, namun beda; artinya, kalau kau memiliki koin itu, kau harus bersiap menerima dua sisinya dengan lapang dada.

Sedih dan senang, pisah dan jumpa, rasa sesal dan puas, semuanya datang dalam satu paket. Bukankah Tuhan mengatakan bahwa Dia selalu menciptakan sesuatu dengan berpasang-pasangan? Jika memang sudah kehendak-Nya, apa yang bisa manusia lakukan untuk memprotes? Terima, jalani, ambil hikmahnya. Sudah. Lakukan tiga hal tersebut dan rasakan nikmatnya hidup.

Aku—sebagai seorang anggota muda unggulan dalam _Scouting Legion_—pernah bertemu dengan seorang pencopet ulung yang berasal dari kota bawah Sina. Dia kecil, putih, dan mata sehitam jelaganya menatap nanar penuh rasa curiga. Sembilan belas tahun usianya dan dia sudah menjadi ketua dari sekelompok pencopet bermanuver tiga dimensi dengan anggota tiga orang. Tapi dia memang pantas jadi ketua, walau pada awalnya, aku tak percaya—sebenarnya, tak menyangka. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau manuvernya _sehebat itu _sampai melihatnya secara langsung.

Aku membekuk kawanannya dengan bantuan Mike dan seorang rekan. Ancam sedikit sana-sini, dia bersedia (secara terpaksa, tentunya. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi 'dasar_-_om-om-girang-yang-suka-main-ancam' miliknya yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padaku) jadi anggota _Scouting Legion_. Celakanya, sehari setelah aku membawa dia ke _camp _dan memasrahkan segala urusan yang berhubungan dengan perlengkapannya ke juniorku, si Mungil itu datang ke ruanganku sambil memasang ekspresi mengerikan.

Aku panik. Beberapa saat kuhabiskan untuk memikirkan apa saja alasan yang mungkin membuat dia menyambangi kantorku dengan wajah '_I-will-kill-you-as-soon-as-possible_'.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya—

"Pffft—"

—seandainya tubuh mungilnya tidak tenggelam dalam seragam yang dia kenakan. Aku tertawa dalam hati karena mengetahui betapa sederhananya alasan mengapa dia memasang wajah semengerikan itu. Walau berpola pikir dewasa, tapi tetap saja beremosi anak umur 19 tahun yang masih agak labil—dalam kasus ini, gampang _badmood_.

Aku masih mengingat bagaimana dia membuka pembicaraan absurd kami waktu itu.

"Juniormu itu mengolok-olokku," katanya dramatis.

"Dia bilang, baju yang kukenakan sekarang ini adalah ukuran paling kecil," jelasnya ironis.

"Akhirnya, ku bilang pada junior tak becusmu itu, 'Kalau tak ada baju yang pas denganku sampai besok, aku akan mencincang tubuhmu dan menjadikannya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk titan yang akan kutemui di misi pertamaku keluar dinding nanti'," pungkasnya sadis.

Aku tertawa lirih; miris.

Kujawab saja kalau aku akan turut mengusahakan ketersediaan seragamnya secepat mungkin. Dan sebelum aku sempat berbicara lebih lanjut lagi, dia mendengus dan berbalik pergi.

Motifnya datang kemari dengan wajah semengerikan itu sudah kuketahui pasti: cuma ingin protes soal tidak tersedianya seragam untuk pria sekecil dia.

Itu kenyataan, itu masa lalu.

Sekarang, kudapati diriku terbaring di ranjang dengan tangan kanan yang telah hilang. Seorang titan menjadikan tangan kananku sebagai makan siang. Aku mendengus; ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Aku menengok ke arah kursi di sebelah kananku, tempat dimana biasanya seorang pria bertinggi badan di bawah standar duduk. Namun telah tiga hari dia tidak duduk lagi di sana.

Banyak orang bilang dia pergi, kabur. Melarikan diri keluar dinding bersama si Bocah Titan—Eren Yeager—dengan bantuan Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, dan kawan-kawan seangkatan Yeager yang lain di akademi pelatihan. Faktanya, pandangan matanya memang agak berbeda ketika menatap Yeager. Lagi, kalimat terakhirnya padaku membuat semuanya semakin ganjil.

"Erwin, aku harap kau diberi umur panjang, kesehatan, dan kebahagiaan. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi."

Biasanya, dia akan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa besok', namun frasa yang digunakannya hari itu adalah 'kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi'. Tidak masalah juga, sih, sebenarnya. Masalahnya, kapan-kapan itu kapan?

Entahlah, mungkin dia benar-benar tak 'kan pulang ke sisiku.

.

.

_**Shingeki no Kyojin **__is _**Hajime Isayama**_'s_. _The author doesn't take any material profits from this work._

605 kata itu tidak greget, memang, dan jelas jelek orz. Tapi saya _stuck _di bagian prolog novel yang sedang saya kerjakan. Jadilah fanfiksi ini sebagai pelampiasan. Maaf ya, _fans_nya Erwin #_bow_. Saya juga suka kok, sama dia. Seriusan, dah. Kalau enggak, saya enggak bakal nge_ship _EruRi 8D Pokoknya, semboyan saya mah 'Eren _Just For _Levi _but _Levi _is Everyone's_'. Egois, ya? Maap yah buat yang gak suka. I lop yuh, muah.

_Well_, _that's all_. Kritik saya, plis. Saya sudah pasrah #tepar.

**-Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**


End file.
